


Ch.22

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [24]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 1





	Ch.22

1

话说边伯贤刚跑出门外，眼里便落下一个还没走远的背影，嘴里叫着俊勉哥却不见对方停下脚步，只好不太利索的跑上前

“哥！怎么了——俊勉哥、你要去哪？”

好不容易追上了人——也可能是因为金俊勉顾及他的脚伤而缓下脚步，总之，边伯贤把手搭在哥哥肩上正要开口，忽然被一下躲开

“...干什么。”

“呃、那个...快要上台了，哥要去哪...？”被对方的举动和少见的不耐烦的态度吓了跳，边伯贤咽了口口水，结结巴巴地问

“还能去哪？你们这一身的味道不找人处理，就这么到台上去散得乱七八糟吗？”

烟草的味道慢慢扩散开来，那味道让边伯贤更心慌。金俊勉的信息素本来就比别人的要淡，不是情绪激动或发情期的时候几乎闻不到，毕竟金俊勉很少真的生气，边伯贤甚至记不清上一次这样浓烈是什么时候了

“俊勉哥...”

可怜兮兮的伸手想拉哥哥的袖子，却又被一把挥开，被打开的手无助的在空中停留了一会儿，最后只好缩回来拽着衣服下䙓，脑袋压得低低的，只能从浏海缝隙窥见两条紧揪的细眉。见他这个样子，金俊勉几乎是本能的想伸手拍拍边伯贤的背，可又因为闻到混着柠檬的蜂蜜甜香而打住，甩甩头，继续努力板着脸孔

“你还知道怕？那刚才跟朴灿烈抱在一起的时候怎么不怕？你们的信息素散得后台走廊都是怎么不怕，嗯？”

“...哥，我...我知道哥是怪我们不够小心，我们...的确不该在这里、可是”

抬头回望着金俊勉直勾勾的视线，那人的眼底还是很冷，边伯贤眨巴着眼睛犹豫了下，才继续说道，“可是哥...我们知道自己在做什么。”

“我跟灿烈、绝不只是一时冲动。”

“...不是冲动？”

听到这儿，金俊勉微微皱眉眯起一双漂亮的眼睛，“不是冲动都能在这种人来人往的地方做了，真冲动起来你打算怎么办？”

“那、那是——”提起‘做’这个字，原本还算冷静的边伯贤忽然语无伦次起来，“我们没有...做...做到最后，只是临时标记的时候...呃、那个...”

“...”

“哥、哥...？”

良久，边伯贤没有等到回答，只等到一声很淡的叹息，他抬头，撞上金俊勉微微黯淡下来的目光

“伯贤，你根本不知道我为什么生气。”

金俊勉用手按在最近总是皱着的眉头上揉着，烟草味随着他的动作慢慢变得不再浓烈逼人

“如果真被什么人看见了...你们一定会后悔的。”

虽然公司没有明文禁止旗下偶像恋爱，但从前被爆出恋爱消息的其他人，结果都不是‘不好’两个字可以形容的。撇开一直以来都小心谨慎的金氏兄弟不提，从前金钟仁和都暻秀因为被别团化妆师撞见接吻而在公司内部引起多大的风波，金俊勉至今仍记忆犹新

他是真的害怕，因为怕而生气，因为太过在意自豪的成员们和EXO而生气。如果成员之中任何一个人受到伤害，金俊勉只会比他们更加难受

“哥...”

边伯贤觉得自己应该说些什么，却被金俊勉神色中藏不住的疲惫全堵了回去，因为同是Omega所以更能直接感受到对方信息素中的情感，比起刚才的怒火，此刻的烟草味道带着窒息的湿气，就像沾染上了雨水，或是浸泡在充满水气的空气中久了，那种让人窒息的抑郁

边伯贤后悔了，他不该一个人来的

和从前安慰难过或受了伤的成员时不一样，当对方的痛苦是由自己造成的，那种自责和难受，才是比起原先预想的责备更让他难以独自承受的

彷佛整个人浸在水里，只差一点就要盖过口鼻阻隔了空气，胸口难受的发紧——

“——俊勉哥、伯贤哥。”

然后，右手被人握住，紧揪得皱成一团的衣角从手心里给抽出来，又把他的手指一根一根掰直。边伯贤这才发现自己用力得把掌心掐出一条条鲜红的指甲痕，手上力道一放松，精神也跟着松了下来，好像水位瞬间降下来一样，胸口不再紧得慌

吴世勋微微侧身挡住了刚才手上一系列的动作，顺带把边伯贤也挡了一半在身后，“叫你们呢，怎么都不理我。”

虽然Bate闻不到信息素，小忙内的出现还是起到了提醒的作用，也让金俊勉注意到边伯贤略微苍白的脸色，赶紧放缓情绪收敛起自己的味道，但语气里还是有些没收好的不耐烦

“你怎么跑来了。”

“来叫哥你啊——”小孩耸耸肩，半点没有介入别人严肃谈话的尴尬，“一会儿该是哥的顺序了，再磨蹭就晚啦。”

“谁磨蹭了，我这不正要去找经纪人哥...”金俊勉刚念念叨叨的开口，便又被吴世勋打断，还玩笑似的发出一声咋舌

“珉锡哥早去找了，哥别操那么多心赶快去吧，要是迟了没赶上上台，金钟仁一个人主持要冷场的。”

“...”

金俊勉的视线从吴世勋脸上移向低垂着头的边伯贤，叹了口气，也不知是什么意思。经过边伯贤身边时，边伯贤微微摇晃了下身体也没停下脚步，就这么面无表情的离开，而吴世勋也一直反握住他的手，直到听不见金俊勉的脚步声，边伯贤才醒过神来，下意识朝吴世勋那儿看过去，看见那人的侧脸时还在心里暗叫一声糟

本以为要尴尬，吴世勋却骨碌碌转着眼睛避开了四目相交，只拉着他的手腕把印着红痕的掌心放在手里瞧，眼皮有些控制不住的抖了下，但边伯贤没瞧见，他满脑子都因为刚才被对方避开视线而莫名恼火，又因此感到更加烦躁

“吴世...”

“哥可真不心疼自己，差点就要掐出血了。”

刚要开口让他松手，手上的温度便立刻消失了，时机未免巧得过分。转过身时，小Beta已经退开到两步外的距离，冲他露出微笑，“回去记得擦药啊。”

“你来干什么。”边伯贤把手藏到背后交互紧握着，刚才被吴世勋握在手里的触感和朴灿烈十指紧扣时的画面重叠起来，相似的让人噁心

“不是说了吗，来叫俊勉哥上台啊？”

“你...”

眯眼瞪着那人，倒不是因为生气，只是不相信他说的话又不知从何反驳，就像他们最后一次独处那晚，他明知道，明知道吴世勋根本——

“哥。”

吴世勋忽然开口叫他，声音懒散而黏呼，却也足够打断边伯贤的思绪，他猛地瞪大眼睛，还没等到那两片薄唇间吐出什么，柠檬香味突然钻进鼻子里，下一秒，一阵嚷嚷便风风火火的从背后传来，措手不及之间，边伯贤已经被一把揽进温暖的怀抱

“哇啊！”去

“要上台了——你们还在干什么——”

朴灿烈从背后抱住边伯贤，把下巴抵在他的头顶轻蹭，边伯贤一下子红了脸，有些抗拒的要推开背后的人。一是他还不习惯在人前做这样亲密的动作，二是刚才才被金俊勉骂过，更何况...

“你们在聊什么？”Alpha眨巴着桃花形状的眼睛，在吴世勋和低着头的边伯贤之间来回看了看

“没什么，”吴世勋发出比表情更明朗些的笑声，“我在恭喜伯贤哥呢。”

“恭喜啥？”

小Beta送给他一个白眼，“不是你跟大家讨恭喜的嘛。”

“啊——差点都忘了，”

朴灿烈憨傻地笑笑，伸手和吴世勋互击个响亮的巴掌，后者甩甩好像有些疼的手一面迈开步子，经过边伯贤身边的时候，边伯贤没敢看他，只听见一声不轻不重的耳语风一般轻轻刮过耳边，消散不见

“恭喜啊，哥。”

2

刺耳。

*

“伯贤？”

“...嗯、嗯？”

“没事吧？”听见朴灿烈的问句，边伯贤瞬间吓了一跳，然后才后知后觉想起对方问的是什么

“没事...应该吧。”

边伯贤顿了顿，话都到舌尖了却没让放出来，“俊勉哥他...”接着便没了后续，只捏紧了那人的手臂

就刚才话里的意思，与其说金俊勉不赞同他们，事实上，边伯贤自己也没把握。他知道朴灿烈没办法像金珉锡一样守口如瓶，也知道他自己做不到都暻秀那般泰山崩于前而色不变，正是因为这样，金俊勉才会如此担心他们吧

可是他舍不得告诉朴灿烈，舍不得他跟着一起担心，而且，就算知道朴灿烈不是会因此退缩的人...边伯贤也不愿意赌这个可能性

“别皱眉头。”

带着薄茧的手指按在紧蹙的眉头上揉着，又把他揽进怀里，好像这么做就能化解他正烦恼的事，边伯贤偏头去看，那人微弯的眼角正漏出丝丝心疼，看得他心底发颤

“抱歉，刚才不应该让你自己过来的。”朴灿烈低头凑近他，却是吻在小巧的鼻尖上，“怕吗？”

边伯贤愣愣地靠在他胸口，也不知是安心还是失望占得比较多，“我、我有什么好怕的，那是俊勉哥啊。”

“...”

“真的啦，你...”

“伯贤。”

后方舞台的方向爆出一阵尖叫，应该是金俊勉他们开场了，虽然音乐和人声混在一起让整个空间震耳欲聋，却只有边伯贤的周围那样安静，足以听清朴灿烈对自己说的每个字

“伯贤，你信我。”

“从今以后，不管发生什么事我都会在你身边。”

那人的笑容仍是温暖而明亮，却又比平时多了份坚定，真的很神奇，只是这样望着他，心情就平静的不可思议，好像刚才一切的起起伏伏都是假的一样

“哎，笑什么，我很认真的。”

“嗯。”

我知道啊，可是太开心了，让我怎么忍住笑

“灿烈啊。”

“怎样？”

“谢谢你。”

谢谢你喜欢我，朴灿烈

*

回到后台的时候，边伯贤正好和要推门出去的金珉锡撞个正着，后者先是露出‘你们在这啊’的表情，又因为闻到两人身上的味道而皱起好看的鼻子

“过来，把药吃了。”

金珉锡各给了两人一包药粉，又递给边伯贤一个圆形贴片，“把这个贴在线体上，能撑一阵子，回去之后再让医生给你看看。”

两人就着瓶装水吞了药，边伯贤看了眼正帮自己贴贴片的哥哥，有些心虚的支支吾吾，“那个、珉锡哥...”

“嗯？”

朴灿烈在一旁张口接话，“俊勉哥、还好吗？他有说什么...”

“当然有啊，说了好～多呢。”

话还没说完，金钟大不知什么时候出现在他们身后，明明是自己凑过来的，说话的神情却满是掩不住的埋怨和不耐烦，“说就是哥平常太宠你们才会这样的，冲哥发了好一顿脾气呢。”

冲金珉锡发脾气了吗？边伯贤瞪大了眼睛，慌忙转头去看金珉锡，后者一时也不知道该说什么，只能拍拍边伯贤的肩，“没事...”

“怎么可能没事，”金钟大在旁边继续哼哼着，“你们俩刚才待那房间也是我和哥去清理的，味道那么浓，有多难清理你们知道吗？还有那个药，是珉锡哥跑了一趟药房才——”

“好了金钟大，说够没。”金珉锡打了下突然闹起别扭的自家Omega让他赶紧闭嘴，被对方装傻似的撇开头。忽然被人拉了拉衣角，回过头便看见可怜兮兮的两张脸

“珉、珉锡哥...”

尤其是边伯贤，要是给个洞大约就钻进去了，没想到他们俩一时的冲动给金珉锡添了这么多麻烦，也难怪金钟大会那个样子

“哥，对不起，都是我的错。”朴灿烈站到边伯贤身边，拉住他的手放在掌心，像要让他安心的举动

“我、我也是...”

“好了，我说了没事了。”

金珉锡摇摇头，挥手示意两人快去定位站好，“有什么事回去再说，先专心在等一下的舞台。”

看着边伯贤一副欲言又止的样子，金珉锡温和的笑了笑，拍拍他的脑袋便转身离开。金钟大还逗留在原地，垂眼扫过两人牵在一起的手，边伯贤不自在的抽回手，却得到对方一个白眼

“我才不管你们干什么，但我可先说了，珉锡哥这阵子很累。”金钟大眯细了眼睛，眼尾深色的眼线让他看起来锐利不少，“再让他这样不省心，我要生气的。”

“你就知道提珉锡哥。”朴灿烈忍不住笑着抱怨，早知道这人就是嘴巴坏，但论心软可不输金珉锡

“少啰嗦，下次聚餐看我不削你们一顿不可。”

金钟大又翻了一个白眼，一张臭脸摆没多久就打回原形，语尾又开始拔高的起飞，“帮你们收拾房间累死了——信息素就算了，好歹那东西也要清干净吧！”

“什、什么东西？”朴灿烈心虚了一秒

“沾得沙发上都是啊——表演服上的亮粉，你以为我要说什么？”

看着他俩打打闹闹的，边伯贤也松了口气，有这对金氏兄弟的帮忙，想必小队长那关也就不会这么难过了。朴灿烈回头瞧见那人一脸若有所思，便伸手去拉他

“怎么了？”

“...没什么，走吧。”

边伯贤握住那只朝自己伸过来的手，传递过来的温暖是如此真实，却又那样虚浮，也许是担惊受怕惯了的缘故。反正除了紧紧抓住手里的温度，边伯贤也不能再做些什么

tbc


End file.
